A Battle of Wills
by Twilighthooch
Summary: FEMSLASH: Connie and Lara. After an altercation in the ER Connie and Lara end up in a heated argument in Connie's office...


A battle of wills

On her first day at Holby City Dr Lara Stone was greeted by an early morning emergency. As she entered the ER two paramedics ran frantically past her wheeling a man bleeding heavily from a chest wound into the resuscitation room. No sooner had the man been transferred to a bed than the attending physician arrived. She was a striking woman, a brunette with dark eyes from which emanated a steely glare. Lara could tell she was not someone easily challenged. As she watched her move swiftly around resus barking orders at nurses something stirred inside her. The power with which the brunette commanded the room was very sexy. As Lara moved away to get changed, conscious of the time, she wondered who that woman was, and in just how close a proximity to her she would be working.

15 minutes later Lara was changed, she wore a black pencil skirt, professional yet sexy, and a fitted black shirt teamed with simple and elegant black boots. She was about to be shown around the hospital and introduced to key members of staff by senior nurse Charlie Fairhead. Checking her reflection in the mirror Lara concluded she looked suitably ravishing for her first encounter with the brunette, who she felt must be a senior doctor.

"Dr Stone this is Connie Beauchamp, our medical director and senior cardiothoracic surgeon" said Charlie as he introduced new girl Lara to the Queen Bee,. Somehow he didn't see the two headstrong women working in harmony for long, if at all.

"Pleased to meet you Dr Stone" said Connie in a sultry tone. She had spotted Lara watching her outside the ER earlier and her interest had been sparked by the stunning blonde.

"Likewise Mrs Beauchamp" said Lara. So she had been right, the sexy brunette was a senior doctor, top dog in fact. As Connie shook her hand firmly she felt the familiar stirring of lust coil in the pit of her stomach.

"Well I hope you are ready to meet the demands of a busy ER Dr Stone" said Connie, with a slight sneer.

"Oh I think you will find I am up to _any_ challenge Mrs Beauchamp" returned Lara unfazed by Connie's attempt to assert her authority as the alpha-female of the hospital.

"Very well then I look forward to seeing your work"

"Thank you, I will not disappoint"

"Right then Dr Stone, a tour of the hospital is in order I think" intervened Charlie, not wanting to encourage the battle of wills which was fast emerging between the two women.

"Goodbye Dr Stone" called Connie as she watched Lara and Charlie walk away, her eyes drawn to the delicious curves of Lara's waist and hips. Yes, Lara was going to make coming to work a whole lot more fun thought Connie.

Lara barely heard a thing Charlie said as he gave her a guided tour of the hospital, all she could think about was the way Connie's white shirt had fit, straining just slightly over her pert breasts, and the smooth, silky tone in which she had teased Lara.

Neither woman had missed the flirtatious undertones of their first meeting, both were determined to impress the other and come out on top. Lara had a feeling their competitive streaks were going to make life, interesting, to say the least.

The following day Lara was thrown in at the deep end and asked to work in resus, she readily agreed. Never having been a shrinking violet she wanted to show everyone in the hospital, particularly Connie, that she was more than capable of working well under pressure.

At 10:30am yet another critical patient was rushed through the double doors and into her care.

"Female, 23, multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen" barked the senior paramedic, a balding man of around 50. Josh was his name and he seemed to be a well-respected member of the team.

Lara thanked the paramedics and proceeded to examine the woman, no sooner had she decided on a course of action and begun to administer instructions to the nurses, than Connie burst through the doors and strode across to the bed.

"What have we got Dr Stone?" asked Connie.

"Female, 23, multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen" Lara informed her, repeating what Josh had told her a mere 30 seconds ago.

"Do you have a plan of action then Dr Stone or are you just going to stand there"

"I was just beginning treatment when you interrupted Mrs Beauchamp" said Lara coldly, irritated that Connie was undermining her in front of the team.

"I will take over here Dr Stone" said Connie coarsely, although slightly amused and somewhat turned on by their scathing exchange.

Fuming Lara stormed out of resus, furious at Connie for interfering unnecessarily and at herself for being turned on by how sexy Connie was when she took control. As she stalked through the hospital to the staff room a flurry of emotions coursed through her, a volatile mixture of anger and lust.

As Lara left resus, obviously seething, Connie couldn't help the devilish grin that spread across her face. She turned and watched Lara as she walked away, fleetingly she paused to admire the blonde's ass before returning to the situation in hand. She would deal with Lara later.

40 minutes later when the 23 yr old stab victim was stabilised and heading up to ICU Connie cleaned herself up and returned to her office. She paged Lara and awaited her arrival with anticipation.

On receiving Connie's page Lara headed straight for her office, she hadn't calmed in 40 minutes and was ready to give as good as she got. She rapped sharply on the door of Connie's office and entered without being invited.

"You paged me" she said, fixing Connie with a defiant stare.

"Come in Dr Stone" replied Connie, returning the cold stare.

Unable to contain herself any longer Lara exploded, "What the hell did you think you were doing in there? I had everything under control."

"This is my hospital Dr Stone, you need to remember who is in charge here. This job is not about your ego, it is about saving people's lives" shot back Connie.

"Oh it isn't about my ego but clearly it is about yours. Are you feeling threatened by a new woman on the block Mrs Beauchamp? Afraid I will challenge your authority?" taunted Lara.

Connie was angry now; who did Lara think she was? She rose from her chair and walked around the desk until she was just inches from Lara. She could smell the perfume emanating from her skin and it was then she spotted something, Lara's face was flushed and her eyes were flickering up and down Connie's body. She wanted her. Never one to miss an opportunity to dominate Connie moved closer still to Lara, she whispered in her ear "I don't think I have anything to worry about do I Lara, I already have a hold over you."

"You have no power over me" Lara said defiantly, determined not to let desire cloud her judgement despite the fact that Connie's hot breath on her neck was making her stomach do somersaults.

"We both know that isn't true Lara" breathed Connie. She gently pressed her lips onto the soft skin of Lara's neck and began to lightly kiss her way upwards. After a few seconds Lara pulled away, Connie's eyes sparkled as she stared into Lara's daring her to surrender.

Connie lent towards her again and this time Lara arched her neck, openly exposing it to Connie, whilst her deft fingers found the buttons of Connie's black shirt and began to undo them. She slipped her hands beneath the shirt and caressed Connie's waist, before undoing her bra one-handed. Connie gasped as Lara ran her cool fingers beneath the curve of her breasts and she moved from Lara's neck to her mouth. Pressing her mouth firmly against Lara's moist lips she swept her shirt over her head to reveal a lacy black bra. Unclasping it Connie pealed the fabric away and threw it to the floor. Moulding her body to Lara's she let desire take over, her kiss became harder, more wanting. Lara responded with the same vigour, exploring she ran her hands up Connie's thighs while Connie's fingers proceeded to find the lace of Lara's black thong.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door of the office.

"Mrs Beauchamp you're wanted in ICU" called the familiar voice of Patrick, consultant registrar.

Connie and Lara froze. Topless and flushed was not the way either of them wanted to be seen, although the excitement of almost being caught acted somewhat like an aphrodisiac.

"I'll be there in two minutes Patrick" replied Connie breathless.

A sigh of relief escaped both women as they listened to Patrick's retreating footsteps. Hurriedly they redressed and after one last lustful kiss the two women broke apart and Lara walked towards the office door.

"Goodbye Dr Stone" Connie called in the sultry tone that made Lara's stomach flip.

With a coy wink Lara exited the office wondering how exactly she had ended up making out with the woman who she had been determined to rip to shreds over her blatant lack of respect.


End file.
